jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Kallios
Hallo Darth Kallios! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Kallios!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Asajj 22:17, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Hallo Darth Kallios. Wenn du Probleme oder Fragen hast, wende dich an mich oder an das FAQ das im Gruß genannt Wird. Boba 00:05, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Kai! Ich heiße dich auch Willkommen in der Jedipedia. Deine Benutzerseite ist sehr interessant und ausführlich. Ich freue mich immer über solche Profile :) Ich hoffe du wirst hier viel Spaß haben. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:29, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bilder Hochladen moin.. wenn du was an der Beschreibung o.ä. an einer Bilddatei verändern willst, brauchst du nicht gleich das Bild erneut hochladen. Es kommt sogar eher zu Darstellungsfehlern, wenn du eine ander Bilddatei überschreibst. --Modgamers 14:15, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bartagamen Was ist das denn ??? E.B 17:28, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Niedlich. In der Schule haben wir auch Eidechsen. Wenn man vor denen mit dem Zeigenfinger rumwackelt, dann nicken die immer mit dem Kopf. Zum schreien komisch, dat sach isch dir. Freut mich übrigens dich kennenzulernen. Ich höre gerne Manowar. Was sit denn das besondere an Gothic? Und was ist "Industrial"? E.B 19:54, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jau die sind cool, dein Bild in der Infobox wird etwas komisch angezeigt, wenn du möchtest, korrigiere ich das kurz für dich. Boba 20:42, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe leider kein ICQ, nein Darth Kallios. Aber ich kann dir meine E-Mail Adresse mal geben: Blumenthal-e@web.de Ich würde gerne mal Beispiele für Industrial und Gothic hören. Vielleicht kannst du mir mal ein paar Gruppen- oder Songnamen geben, dann schau ich mal bei Youtube nach. Allerdings zum Thema Gleichgesinnte: Ich höre kaum Musik, aber wenn ich etwas höre, dann hauptsächlich Manowar. Aber ich bin jetzt nicht so'n "Brother of True Metal" oder so. Ich kenne gerade mal die beiden Namen der Band: Eric Adams und Joey DeMaio. Ich habe zuhause die CD: Manowar Anthology. Aber die ist voll mein Geschmack, aber ich bin da kein Spezialist, sorry dich vielleicht enttäuschen zu müssen. Wenn du dennoch Interesse hast, kannste mir ja ne Mail schicken und sonst haben wir ja die Jedipedia. Und noch mal folgendes: Wenn ich dir in deiner Diskussion etwas schreibe, dann antworte auch bitte nur genau dort. Das ist das System in der Jedipedia, ich weiß, z.B in der Stupidedia ist das anders. Wenn du diese vier Tilden machst (AltGR und die Taste mit diesen Zeichen: + * ~) wird deine Unterschrift automatisch dort entstehen. Sonst noch nette Grüße.Bild:;-).gif E.B 23:22, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :@E.B Was ist den die Stupidedia? --Der Heilige Klingone 00:32, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Die "Enzyklopädie ohne Sinn". Da kannst du Parodien schreiben. Ist aber ziemlich wirr. Ich bin da schnell wieder weggegangen. Schau es dir doch an. Der Artikel "Amoklauf" ist allerdings zum Brüllen. Da ginbt es einen Link, da kannst du tatsächlich ein spaßiges Formular ausdrucken, um einen Amoklauf anzukündigen. Das ist lustig, wie ich finde. Zwar makaber, aber ich habe echt geprustet, als ich das gelesen habe. E.B 00:35, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) http://www.titanic-magazin.de/fileadmin/content/Newsticker/amokformular.pdf Hier ist der krasse Link. Also ich find das lustig. E.B 00:46, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich war da jetzt schon, aber danke für den Link. Hehe die ist doch wirklich komisch aber witzig wen man sich etwas aufheitern will. Also der Artikel Amoklauf ist wirklich gut hehe;) --Der Heilige Klingone 00:51, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Darf bloß kein Beteilgter von der Mehmet Scholl Schule lesen. Die finden das garantiert nicht lustig. E.B 00:53, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja stimmt. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:02, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eigene Signatur und Hilfe für Darth Kallios Danke für die Videos. Ich werde sie mir ansehen. Deine Unterschrift ist von dir selber geschrieben, oder? Du hast glaube ich einfach geschaut, wie das aussieht und es dann übertragen, richtig?Bild:;-).gif Ok, pass auf: Diese Mühe brauchst du dir nicht zu machen, das macht hier niemand. Ich erklär's dir nochmal! Also, du musst ja zwei Tasten gleichzeitig drücken. Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass du auch das normale deutsche Tastaturmodell hast, aber die Tasten nicht findest. Pass auf: Du drückst einfach rechts die kleine Taste neben der langen Leertaste. Ich meine die wo "Alt Gr" draufsteht. Die musst du mit der Taste drücken, wo folgende drei Zeichen drauf sind: Dieses * Dieses ~ Und Dieses + Die Taste findest du in der Nähe von "Enter". Du hast ja ein paar Tasten rechts von der Leertaste die Pfeile für oben, unten, rechts und links. Schräg links darüber ist "Enter" (zusammen mit der Leertaste die größte der ganzen Tastatur). Und in der kleinen Lücke von "Enter" hast du die benötigte Taste mit den 3 Zeichen. So, du kommst jetzt hoffentlich klar. :) Wenn immer noch nicht, dann frag ruhig. Vielleicht ist die Beschreibung ja immernoch zu verwirrend. Fragen ist in der Jedipedia keine Schande. Oder sag mir einfach, wo das Problem liegt. Und nochmal das andere: Du musst mir nicht immer in meiner Diskussion antworten, wenn ich dir in deiner Diskussion etwas schreibe. Wenn der Beitrag bei dir begonnen wurde, dann wird er auch bei dir beendet. Wir schauen dann schon in den entsprechenden Diskussionen nach, du musst den Beitrag also nicht immer zu uns bringen, ausser du bittest um eine Veränderung des Diskussionsortes, worum auch in der alten geführten Diskussion gebeten wird. Es gibt nur einen Grund, in meine Diskussion zu schreiben. Nämlich dann, wenn du ein neues Thema eröffnest, mit dem du mich persönlich etwas fragst oder du mir etwas mitteilen möchtest. Das machst du mit einer neuen Überschrift (Zwei mal das Gleichheitszeichen und dann zuerst das Thema schreiben und dann nochmal zweimal das Gleichheitszeichen) Es wäre natürlich nicht so gut, dass wenn du mich jetzt zu einem neuen Thema etwas fragen willst, du möglicherweise jetzt in deine eigene Diskussion reinschreibst, denn wenn ich dort nicht schon etwas zum momentanen Diskussionsthema gesagt habe, dann werde ich bei dir auch möglicherweise nicht nachschauen. Aber in diesem Falle habe ich das Thema über deine Tiere ja sogar eröffnet, also kannst du sicher sein, ich werde hin und wieder schauen, ob du dich dort schon geäußert hast. So...ich hoffe du kommst jetzt klar, wenn nicht dann frag einfach frech drauflos. Frag mich, frag die anderen, ganz wie du willst. Sag mir wo du Probleme hast und ich helfe dir sobald ich deine Frage lese. Stell die Fragen dann in meiner Diskussion, du weißt ja jetzt bescheid (hoffe ich). E.B 18:40, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mein Metal Ich höre folgendes: pdWFo_QGjo4 E.B 18:56, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dieses Lied ist so geil! Hat dir was von den bands gefallen was ich dir zeigte`? Ja. Das mit dem Vampir, der die Frau verfolgt ist krass. Und das andere mit Frankenstein auch. Ich schau mir gerade bei youtube ein paar Videos von Rammstein an. "Du hast", "ohne dich" und so. "Du hast" klingt aber auch cool. Nach dieser düsteren Vampirsache hätte ich was für dich: Jango, Bossk, Ion und ich sind seit 2 Tagen bei einem Internetspiel. Das Spiel heißt "Bitefight". Ich habe oben auf meiner Benutzerseite einen Link i roter Schrift dazu. Klick den mal an. Wenn du dich da anmeldest, dann gib als Erschaffer bitte "Albinowookiee" ein. Und achte bitte darauf, das korrekt zu schreiben. Wäre echt cool, wenn du dich da auch noch anmelden würdest. Das ist ein Kampf zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren.E.B 17:46, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wie findest du das hier? E.B 19:26, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) nkUrI12dXJw Das ist von Ensiferum. Da es mir trotz deiner Erklärung trotzdem recht schwer fällt, diesen Song einzordnen, wüsste ich ganz gerne, in welche Stilrichtung des Metal du ihn einordnen würdest? E.B 19:26, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Joa hab mich da registriert... muss da bloß erstma die tage wennn ich zeit habe durch steigen. Mhm das lied war nicht ganz einfach .. denke es wäre so zwischen heavy metal und mittelaltermusik einzuorden. Aber eher heavy metal, da die gitarren ja nun eine große rolle einnehmen udn relativ schnell sind. Ich finde es sehr schön. Trit bei Bitefight doch dem Clan "Vollmondjedis" bei. Dort sind folgende Leute: *Ich (E.B) als "Albinowookiee" *Benutzer:Lon als "wolfi3" *Benutzer:Jango als "Jango" *Benutzer:Bossk als "Chewbacca" Weitere folgen vielleicht. Ich und Lon haben den Clan "Vollmondjedis" gegründet. Jango ist da auch drinnen. Sag mal deinen Namen dort, dann sage ich Lon bescheid, dass er deine Clanbewerbung akzeptieren soll. E.B 23:09, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bei den Video, das du mir von Oomph gegeben hast, is so ne Perle, die ich bei den Bildern von Oomph unter Google aber nicht entdecken kann. Gehört die nicht dazu? Wer ist denn das? E.B 21:35, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Und was denkst du zu folgenden beiden Songs (Achte nicht so auf die Videos, die Songs sind von Triple H nem amerikanischen Wrestler): FeTFJBbwiok VOvBx3i4gSs Benutzerseite Hey Darth Kallios, wenn du deine Seite gelöscht haben willst, solltest du einen Löschantrag stellen, ansonsten ist sie nur geleert. Pandora Diskussion 18:07, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET)